Siara's Story
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: What if Scar had two cubs after Simba's death(Simba's really dead in this story)? What if Zira died giving birth to them? What if Kovu and Vitani never existed? What if Siara had a place of her own? Would Siara leave her family for the Enchanted Forest or something else? Will Siara be a good princess,leader what? Find out here!
1. Siara

Chapter 1 Scar's Heir

Zira layed inside the birthing den of PrideRock,panting,she was birthing Scar's second cub."Just a little more Zira and your cub will be out". Sarafina explained,She and Sarabi were helping the queen give birth while Scar waited outside. Zira gave a loud roar of pain which worried the King. A few minutes later Sarafina stepped out to inform the King."Tak-Scar your cub as been born. A strong cub at that". King Scar nodded and turned to walk inside the den,leaving a worried Sarafina outside.

Zira was holding a small cub in her paws. The cub looked just like Scar,green eyes,tan underfur and muzzle,black tailtip."He's perfect! Have you named him yet Zira?". Scar asked happiley while looking down at his newborn son.

"No Scar I haven't". Zira said weakly,the dark king noticed this and gave a worried look. Sarafina came back in and sat beside Sarabi,she started to speak."No you are not Zira. You gave birth to a female and a male". Scar was taken back by the words 'a female'. He noticed Zira's paws in a large lump and lifted them to find a dark orange female cub. A strong female with the exact same looks as scar,but with a normal face.

"Want me to name her?". Scar asked giving Zira premission to name the male,weak Zira nodded and managed to get out."The Male is Zcar". Suddenly Zira passed out,Sarafina walked over and layed a paw on the queen's chest.

No heartbeats."She is dead". Scar gave a roar of madess before taking his cubs to PrideRock's HighLedge."Listen up every animal of the PrideLands! This is my heir Siara!". (See-Are-ra) Siara's green eyes traveled to Rafiki. The Old Monkey held Zcar and Siara in his hands,every animal bowed down to the princess and prince. Scar gave a small smirk,He was going to train his cubs to be as great as he.

3 months later

Siara awoke with a start to the bright sunlight. She yawned and stretched,she seen her twin brother from the corner of her green eyes."Ugh it's dawn and the prince doesn't awake..Daddy!". Siara called running to her father and pouncing on his head. Scar opened his eyes slightly and smiled."Oh Hello Siara". His voice sounded giggly,it usually does around his daughter,the dark lion leaned up letting Siara slide down on his back.

"Dad..Zcar won't wake up". Scar laughed,put a paw around Siara's back and whispered."Listen Siara,How about I wake up Zcar,and you go boss around some animals". Siara smirked and jumped up on her father's face,paws on his muzzle and nodded."Make sure to pounce on him". Siara laughed before leaving the den.

A couple of minutes later

Siara crouched in the tall grasses,her green eyes blinding in with the deep shade of green._ Just a little closer..huh.._.Siara spotted a dark brown lion cub from 5 miles away,his mane was a dark shade of red very deep blue eyes. Siara's attention to the rabbit she was stalking turned to the cub."Oh Um hi..Who're you?". The princess asked the rogue cub,the cub turned to the princess and sat up."Oh Umm I'm Sangma. But everyone I know calls me Taku..".

Siara gasped. Taku meant 'Prince' at time."Your name is Taku but your a rogue..". Taku nodded."Hmmhmm yeaaa but I'm Hata's son". _Hata..the king of all rogues..he's a rogue prince? This is confusing.._.Taku relized Siara was lost in thought and waved a paw in her face."Miss MISS who are you". Siara snapped out of her thoughts and answered."Siara. Daughter on King Scar,sister of Prince Zcar. I am the heir of the PrideLands". Siara announced her name and her title.

"Siaaarrraaaaaa". Taku suddenly growled."Your the daughter of King Scar whom killed my uncle and aunts! You little MURDERER!". Siara crouched down in fear backing up.

"Wait Wait it was my father-n-n-not me..pl-please d-don't hurt m-me.." The young princess braced herself in case the rogue prince attacked..she felt jaws rest on her back and a deep growl come from behind her. It was her father,Siara opened her eyes just enough to see Taku slipping back into the shadows fearfully.


	2. Enchanted Forest

Chapter 2- The Enchanted Forest

It has been three weeks since the encounter with Taku and Siara was still getting scolded,Siara felt as if she were a failur among all PrideLands' Animals. Every day she would sneak-off to where te banished Hyenas and Lions lived. No one in the PrideLands knew but her little sister Nakeena. Normally Siara wouldn't go to the Exiles without Nakeena. Today was different. Nakeena had to stay with her mother and father for today was the ceremony for her father's new queen Zuri. A dull colored lioness.

Nakeena,who was beside her three month old sister, looked up to Siara and spoke with proudness."Today I'm becoming the official princess! Isn't it great". Siara smiled and ruffled the month old cub's head,afterwards Nakeena took off to the pair coming out of the Pride's Den.

Siara rolled her eyes when she seen her father and step-mother walk up to the HighLedge."Every Creature in the PrideLands! Come to me now!". Her father's roar echoed every border of the becoming grave-yard like land. The young cub set off once every creature had gathered.

Siara reached the Enchanted Forest,a beautiful jungle. It had crystals hanging from the trees,a waterfall,deep green grasses,many herds and butterflys,birds plus many other creatures."Aaah is it? It can't be my niece Siara..my my I haven't seen you in months". Erina,Scar and Mufasa's long lost sister,said as she stood up and walked over to greet her littl niece.

Siara gave a giggle."Aunt Erina you see me everyday". Erina crouched down to the cub's level and picked her up. Carrying her a large pride of three hyenas and almost twenty lionessess,Siara relized something. She was treated as family here but treated as a princess at home. She knew one day she'd have to pick which side she loved most."Siara!". A familar female voice broke Siara from her thoughts,She turned her green eyes to a white lioness cub with blue eyes. The cub was running towards her.

"Alana!". The princess shouted as Alana pinned her to the ground."Hi Siara Nazaza Ziraka Predena Raza Scar! Wanna Play Huh Huh? Wanna play?". Alana asked prancing around and using Siara's Full Name. The princess rolled her eyes,she hated her last name 'Scar' the one who made Zcar his heir after her little incident(however you spell that). Siara answered Alana's with a yes. After two hours of the game 'Tag',the cubs had fallen asleep,Alana in her mother's paws. Reinkia,a white-looking gray lioness with sea-blue eyes,was Alana's mother. Siara had fallen alseep in Erina's arms.

At PrideRock Scar was forcing his lionesses to find his daughters,Nakeena had disappeared right after the ceremony and Scar had gone crazy. The dark King was pacing back and forth inside the den while his new mate Zuri slept on the L-shaped rock_**(I made it L-Shaped for my made up lion king named Lionoko)(Lionoko is Mohatu's OC father)**_ ."Where in the evil kings eyes are they! Why when they find them I swear I killl them!". Zuri awoke at Scar's words and growled."Scar you will not kill our daughter yes you can Siara,Nakeena NO!". The dark King turned his scary green eyes to his queen and roared,making the dull lioness shrink off the rock.

"I WILL KILL WHOMEVER I PLEASE ZURI!".

"Scar,Nakeena is _your_ daughter why wou-".

"So? Siara is my daughter as well and I'll kill her!".

"You know what?! Sometimes I wish Mufasa and Simba were alive!".

"What. Did. You Say?".

Without a warning Scar leaped at Zuri pinning her to the ground,with a paw on her neck Scar whispered."I changed the law,whoever says their names will be killed. But. I will let you live as though you are banished". The dark King let Zuri up and the dull colored lioness took off out of the den,out of the pridelands."Oh! And find Nakeena and take her with you!". Scar called.

At the enchanted forest Erina,Hara,Uru(Yes Uru is alive in this story) and Jaaha had left Siara and the other cubs in the care of Haka,a bright brown lion with a red mane,green eyes and a tan underfur. Yama,a white lioness with red eyes. Kikini,a gray lion with a black mane and elbow mane and blind blue eyes. And Kifu. A sandy colored lioness with jungle green eyes.

"Now Now Attina". Kifu laughed as a sandy colored female cub kicked sand up at Siara and Alana."Don't be so rude. Now cubs it's nap time". All the cubs let out whines and complaints.

"Aww but we just slept a couple hours ago". Whined Siara

"Yea we're not tired please let us stay up until Queen Erina and the others return please!". Complained Attina

"Please Aunt Kifu I'm not tired!". Whimper Alana

"Mommy please!". Begged Kapa A golden-colored male cub

"Awww Kifuu!". Zarra,a blackish gray cub whined.

"I suppose you can stay up until dinner". Kifu giggled at the cubs' whines and complaints

"Yay!" Every cub in sight cheered before resuming their playing,Kifu looked over to her mate Kikini who just stared blindly in the direction of the playing cubs. Kifu sighed and layed her head on her paws watching the cubs play. After a few hours Siara left in the direction of PrideRock."Bye my friends!". She called back trotting off. She had only gotten a few feet when she seen lionesses coming out of the shadows of the night.

"Siara? What are you doing here?". A dull colored lioness with amber eyes asked,It took the princess a minute to reconigze the lioness. Zuri? What was she doing here?. Siara explained."I've been coming here ever since I was a month old. This is the Enchanted Forest what are you doing here". Zuri sighed.

**-FlashBack To When Zuri was found-**

_Zuri ran through the PrideLands,through the Savannah desert,the cold snows to the Enchanted Forest with her daughter following. Zuri stopped at a rainforest though it wasn't the enchanted forest. _

_Well not as she remembered it."Mommy? Where are we?". Nakeena asked once she caught up with her mother._

_"Enchanted Forest I think". Zuri said gently as some lionesses came out of the enterance._

_"Yes this is the Enchanted Forest I am Erina and these lionesses are Uru,Hara and Jaaha". A lioness whom looked alot like Scar but with Sarafina's face lookings said pointing to the other lionesses."I see you are exhausted young cub. Do you want to stay here?". _

_Erina asked looking over to Nakeena,Nakeena brightened up and nodded. Zuri sighed and nodded as well. The Lioness called Uru smiled and turned towards the enterance followed by the others._

_**-FlashBack Over-**_

"Oh I see". Siara sighed as Zuri finished explaining."Oh and Siara never go back to your father he will kill you". The princess shook her head and gasped. No! Her father would never kill her! Siara lowered her head crying and ran into the Enchanted Forest den,followed by her aunt Erina.

_**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE RUSHED! I have to go to Church and this is the best I can do at this point!**_


	3. The Stampede

Chapter 3- The Stampede

Siara sat inside the dark den sulking,her tears were almost unstoppable. Her own father hated her,it made sense for her to cry. She heard pawsteps coming inside and turned her attention to the lioness,the former princess caught a glimpse of a brownish coat. Aunt Erina."Siara..you okay..?". Came Erina's soft voice from the den enterance,Siara sighed she knew she could tell her aunt anything but the young lioness wasn't completly sure she should. So she just forced out a 'yes'.

"Siara Nazaza Ziraka Predena Raza..Enchanta". Erina started to scold her with her full name,she stopped herself from saying 'Scar' and changed it to Enchanta. Siara's ears perked up. 'Enchanta'? That wasn't right! She turned her green eyes towards her only aunt,the sun shone on her pelt,making it seem darked than usual,her green eyes glowed,only part of her body was visible in her real color.

"Remember 'No hay que preocuparse en absoluto en el bosque encantado mi sobrina'!". Erina said,using the Enchanted Forest motto but the 'my niece' part,Siara turned her full attention to her aunt and smiled."Aunt Erina..as he bans lionesses and lions can we make a pride out of ourselves and defeat Scar?". Siara asked,she no longer considered Scar as her father,so why call him so?

Erina smiled and nodded,she would tell her pridesisters and brothers in the morning. Siara would be the queen once she comes of age.

At The PrideLands

Many weeks passed and Scar had chosen a new queen,whom was now carrying his cubs. The queen's name was Uzuria,she was a beautiful lioness. Golden-looking fur and beautiful blue eyes. Scar 'needed' a strong male cub who was just like he before the dark King died. Scar expected strong cubs from this former rogue.

"Sarabi! Sarafina!". Scar called from the top of his lungs,a dark lioness and a pale lionesses came up to the evil king."Any news about Zuri,Nakeena and Siara?". Scar growled to the lionesses. Sarafina answered first,she was a good liar."No your magesty,we are still looking though we have found a faint scent of Zuri nothing more". Scar roared. They were going to find them with or without his rule.

"Look Harder! I know your lying!". Sarabi stood up for her best friend and leaped at Scar,whom ducked and sent the old lioness tumbling off the highledge."Sarabi! No!". Sarafina cried out once Sarabi hit the ground. The upcoming mother ran to her friend's body and found it still. As ten lionesses gathered around the former queen's body Sarafina roared up to the king.

"You will regret this Taka!".

At the Enchanted Forest

Siara was becoming stronger each day,with the help of the Exiles she would kill her father. As green eyes shown from the shades of trees,three baby elks pranced around. The green eyes leaped forward followed by a pre-teen's body. The body was brownish orange,tan underfur,black eye rims and tailtip. It was Siara."Die you little elks!",The former princess roared as she landed ontop of the largest baby elk,as she raked her claws down it's throat she relized the other elks were escaping. Pretending they were PrideLanders,followers of Scar,she jumped after them.

She pictured the smallest as Zcar and the medium one as the new queen Uzuria."Not on my watch!". She growled as she pounced on the one she pictured as Zcar,she killed it with a bite to the neck,Uzuria was getting away. Siara chased after Uzuria,far into the Enchanted Forest. Relizing the elk baby was leading her to the large Elk herd Siara quickly sped up and pinned it to the ground.

The Elk baby let out loud squealing noises just as Siara prepared to kill it. Suddenly a loud rumble was herd. _Not again! _Siara growled to herself after letting the Elk baby up as she started to turn she seen a large elk herd crash through the holes of the trees. She ran off into a random direction and The Elk herd followed.

2 minutes later

"Hey look the herds are on the move Erina". Kifu told her friend,who nodded letting out a yawn. Alana popped up."Has anyone seen Siara and Nakeena lately". She asked,once everyone shook their heads the white lioness became worried for her best friend. Standing up she left the camp followed by Attina and Kapa.

"Hey Al,where are we..Siara get out of there!". Kapa started before seeing the pre-teen running in an ally."We have to help her!". Alana cried as she started to run down the trails.

"Help! Help Me! Help me!". Siara cried as the elk herd started to gain up on her,she fell in between hooves. Alana yelled for her to keep running but when she came the end of the trails Alana become more worried,she was about to jump when she seen a teen lion jump from the other side. The lion was light brown with white underfur and chest. He had a black mane from his head to his back to his chest.

"Hold on Lioness!". The lion called. Siara kept running as the lion caught up. She felt the lion's head ram against her side sending her to the side out of the herd's way."Mister!?". Siara gasped,looking for the lion whom saved her.

The Lion jumped out of the herd with a large jump,landing at Siara's side he said."I'm not Mister call me Taifui". He panted just as Siara's friends made it down to her."Siara your Okay!". "Of course I'm Okay Kapa". Siara laughed."Yea..who's this..". Alana asked in a almost flirty tone,"Me?". Taifui asked nervously,why was this lioness flirting with him?

"That's Taifui,he saved me". Siara answered stepping in front of her new friend so Alana wouldn't get flirty."Oh". They all said at the same time."Thanks I have to go now". Siara turned to Taifui,who nodded and walked away."Wait Taifui you could come with us to defeat Scar". Taifui stopped at the word 'Scar' a low growl was heard as the teen turned to the lionesses."Alright I'll go". The group started towards Enchanted Forest camp

_**Yes I know boring chapter sorry about that it's best I can do today ugh!**_


	4. Kapa's Death and A new Hyena Clan Leader

Chapter 4- Kapa's Death and A new Hyena Clan Ruler

2 weeks later the pride had grown in numbers,Siara was 8 months old now and was almost ready to lead a pride at her young age. Today wasn't a normal day,today was the anniversary of the pride's making. As the sun started to rise over the beautiful diamond forest,Siara came out of the den. She turned her gaze upwards and relized it was only dawn._ Wow time passes by really slow here..I'd better go check the borders. Alone._ The upcoming queen decieded.

As Siara padded out of the sand-diamonded camp,her best friend Alana woke up."Now where is that princess going?". Alana thought as she stood up,she shook her white fur sending the dust from her snowy pelt. Once she felt clean,the white lioness pre-teen padded off after the former princess,Alana stopped in her tracks hearing Siara's growl."Oh great kings".

With Siara

Siara didn't know which way to run,She didn't know what to do. She was surrounded by hyenas,familar ones and unfamilar ones. The ones she recognized were Shenzi,the leader of the Clan,Banzai,a warrior and Ed. Well he isn't anything but the clown of the pack."Well Well who do we have here? The Kings lost daughter I'm sure he'll be happy to hear your alive...for now". Shenzi taunted,letting out a irritating hyena laugh.

_Wait a minute I'm the King's daughter..I can just taunt these hyenas out..this'll be good!_. Siara thought to herself,she stopped shaking and stood up straight,holding her head high. She growled and swiped at Shenzi,her claws hit the hyena's cheek and sent the matriarch flying. Seeing their leader get hit the Clan growled and attacked,Siara stood brave but was pinned down. Decieding to let her bad side out,Siara grinned evily."Now Now. If you kill me the King will kill you". Siara taunted,Banzai giggled."Yea sure".

Banazi snarled before being thrown off by a musular body. The body had a golden pelt and a red mane."Kapa!". ~Pauses-it's not Simba!? O.o Wow lol-Resumes~ She shouted shouted as her friend leaped at Banzai. The golden lion teen swiped at a brown hyena female making it fall to the ground dead,she seen blood coming from her head and relized Kapa had killed her.

"Kapa! Stop!". Siara commanded getting to her paws,Kapa faced Siara with a glare."Siara are you serious!". Siara shot her friend a glare saying 'yes'. Kapa let go of the hyena he was holding and let Siara fight.

Siara jumped at the hyenas with a loud roar. She landed ontop of Shenzi and clawed at her throat,making the hyena yowl in pain. Ed jumped on Siara just to get slung off. Roars interupted the fight,the Enchanted Forest Pride burst out and the fight became worse. Feeling left out and wanting to kill the hyenas Kapa leaped forward into a large group of Kapa leap into the large group the dark orange lioness teen ran to her friends aid. She roared loudly as all the hyenas fled,her green eyes traveled to Kapa's body. It was battered,beatened and bloody.

As she swiped at the hyenas,her green eyes started to glow. Siara clawed at a brownish gray hyena lifting it into the air with one paw. The hyena fell to the ground with a loud thud. The hyena was covered in blood."You killed Jafunada!". (Jay Fuu Naa Daa) Banzai gasped. Jafunada was the strongest hyena in the Clan and he was killed by one paw of a preteen

"I-I-I did?". Siara stammbered. Banzai nodded and suddenly knelt down to his paws in a bow form. The entire Clan soon followed even Shenzi._Why are they bowing to me.. _Siara thought nervously."Masteress Siara. We are at your side". Shenzi said closing her eyes in respect."Masteress?". Siara asked half shocked,she looked back to the Enchanted Forest Pride and seen open mouths. She was a cub and the leader of a Hyena Clan

* * *

_**Sorry the chapter is boring Anyway reviews would be good**_


	5. Reconizged

Chapter 5- Reconigzed

It had been days since Siara had become matress of the Hyena Clan. How she did not know. Siara opened her green eyes as the sun rised in the outlands. Sighing to herself Siara stood,today was the announcment of Shenzi's son,Haehjada. Haehjada looked just like his mother but didn't have the bangs."Haehjada I need you to come up to this cliff,I need to speak to you". Siara said,the gray hyena nodded and made his way up to the cliff. He was a bit nervous for walking up to a lioness. But since she was the matriach he pushed the fear away. When he noticed he was almost to Siara he stopped.

Siara watched as Haehjada walked up,he seemed lost in thought. Growling lowly she made him stop in front of her. That's when she spoke."Haehjada,I have called you up for an improtant mission,I need you to take Arta,Xini,Kanfiki,Dania,Eli, and Mukio to the Pridelands and act as if you have given in to Scar's rule. If he accepts you I need you to hunt out every living creature,beside the lionesses,to our lands,where we will dig holes of water to this place so grass may grow. If Scar notices you must come up with a lie to convince him we have done nothing and it was the Great King's decision. When you think he has become weak enough towards you hyenas, you must send a follower back to our lands where we will prepare for an attack we will set on the PrideLands,Haehjada can you do that?". Siara finished with a question,Haehjada nodded and the dark orange lioness sent the hyena off with his followers.

Haehjada led his group to the Pridelands,which was now a barren land with barely any life."Run all the animals out? How there are-". Haehjada was interupted by a loud roar,probably Scar."You are not looking hard enough Sarafina!". Yep it was Scar."Let's go guys". Haehjada whispered as he started towards the rasping voice."I told you there is no food in the PrideLands,nothing but fast running rabbits and gazelle". Sarafina's soft voice came,Haejada growled. He agreed with the lioness."Then kill them! I will not have a pride of fools and weak lionesses!". Came Scar's raspy harsh voice. This made Haehjada angry,with a burst of energy the hyena was running towards Scar.

At The Enchanted Forest

Erina sighed as she layed her head down. She missed her niece,she missed the princess's laugh,she missed her playful attitude. But most of all,she missed the sound of the laughter when Siara,Alana,Kapa and Attina played. As she prepared to go to sleep Erina heard rustling,growling the lioness crouched down prepared to attack. When a familar face came out Erina's face softened but quickly turned into a smile. It was Siara."Hey Aunt Erina". Siara said with a smile. Erina smiled back and sighed in relief."Siara,I thought you joined the hyenas". Erina whispered softly as she padded up to her niece. Siara laughed soundlessly and rolled her eyes."Why would I Aunt Erina?". She asked walking up to the lioness. Erina gave a smile,standing up she nuzzled her niece."Well good,the pride and I were worried". She laughed. Siara smiled."Tell them I've returned".

Erina nodded and walked up to a large cliff,hiding in the bushes Siara watched."Our princess has returned!". Erina announced. The pride let out roars of happiness as Siara stepped from the bush she was hiding in,it felt good to be back where she belonged,Enchanted Forest. Yes it was a long run back to the forest but it was worth it. Wasn't it? She was away from her cold-blooded father and with her great Aunt Erina and her Pride.

Yes it was worth it. Realizing they had gotten a few more males in the Pride Siara smiled,this way they would have more memmbers to defeat the dark males bowed their heads as the princess walked by,"No need to do that". She called to the pride. The lions and lionesses lifted their heads."For the newbies of the Pride my name is Siara,daughter of Scar and Zira". Siara roared out once she reached Erina,"We are all here because of the same lion are we not? So..together we will defeat him!". Erina said looking down at the bundle of lions below. Roars of agreement covered the land. Siara was home,the pride was happier,there were more members to defeat Scar with...what could be better?

_**A few hours later.**_

Siara came back into camp with a gazelle in her jaws,followed by four more lionesses. Dropping her prey into the pre-pile she looked over to the pride,seeing a familar coat she growled. The coat was dark brown,tan underfur and a mane of dark shades of red. The eyes of the lion were deep blue. _Taku!_ Siara thought,running over to the dark brown lion she roared."Takuu!". Whipping around the red-maned lion froze. Siara? What was she doing here."What'er you doin' here". Taku asked trying to sound Enchanted Forest-like."I live here,the question is what are you doing here rogue!". Siara growled walking up to the lion,grinning nervously Taku spoke."W-well..uh..some lionesses..well found me while I uh..hunting! Yea,hunting a-and well uhh..invited me to this pride..an-and now h-here I am..". Siara frowned,why did she not belive this lion? There was something suspiscious about 'em..She'd find out later. "Your story works for now,but beware Taku. Slip up and your out". The princess snapped,turning her brown body from the lion. She was going to find out how he really got here,who knows about him. And why he was here. Pushing that to the back of her head Siara walked over to her friends. At least she had them to talk to.


End file.
